The invention relates to a microphone system comprising a microphone module and comprising a base station, wherein the microphone system is designed for transmitting audio information and additional information wirelessly from the microphone module to the base station.
Microphone systems for the wireless transmission of audio information are used in many cases, for example in concerts, talk shows, podium discussions etc. Such microphone systems usually comprise a portable microphone which comprises a transmitting unit which transmits the audio signals acquired by the microphone wirelessly as audio information to a base station. From there, the audio information or audio signals are forwarded to other audio devices such as, for example, recording devices, amplifiers, mixing consoles etc.
Apart from this basic functionality of transmitting audio information, it is known, for example from EP 1 174 840 A1, which probably forms the nearest prior art, to establish a bidirectional communication between the transmitting and receiving device via a further channel. For example, so-called Bluetooth modules from the field of mobile communication are proposed for implementing the separate channel.